Anime References!
Summary: '''Just a compilation of skits of the Next Gens doing some anime references. '''Note: Yes, I am an Otaku. I don't own any of these animes all credit goes to the original studios and artists. Please support the initial release. And all changes to the scenes were made to fit the situation. Skit 1: The gay and lesbian supporting cast Clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1ApwEzoLXw Anime Referenced: Ouran High School Host Club Foxx Otur: '''This is obviously a romantic comedy! Nia and I are the main characters so that means we're love interests. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Then what does that make us? '''Foxx Otur: ''*turns around and flips his hair* You guys....are the gay and lesbian supporting cast. *pops out one of his claws and draws a straight line across separating them* Please do not step across this line. '*beep/fuzzy screen*' '''Skit 2: Has he done anything weird?' Anime Referenced: The Ancient Magus's Bride Clip: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NjogZzHfLc '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Has he done anything weird to you? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Just a moment there Adolpha what do you think I am? '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Hmmmm....He fell on me once he was on top of me and I had a cookie in my mouth. He bit the cookie. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ''*angry smile* He did? ''*she turns around and punches Shade in the nuts* ''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! TAKE A HIKE OR SOMETHING! '*beep/fuzzy screen*' '''Skit 3: Reverse Harem!' Clip: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUMo9aiWDUQ&t=19s '''Anime Referenced: Naruto (Shippuden) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I need some advice on how to ask Jewel out. Any ideas? '''Vidyut Namikaz-Raakshas: '''You could try and get her a puppy. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''That's a little too mainstream. '''Foxx Otur: '''I know! But we'll need a test subject. ''*calls Nia* '' ''The camera cuts to Nia arriving at Shade's house and to her shock the guys are posing there shirtless and holding a banner that says "Will you go out with me?" 'All of the guys: '''Reverse Harem! ''Nia's face turns red and she faints as blood spurts out of her nose. The guys are shown panicking as they try to wake her up. '''Nia Troy: '''Ohhhoooohh my....... '''Adam Beetle: '''We're not letting Foxx come up with any more ideas on dating. '''Yang Hou: '''No wonder you never scored with Nia. '''Foxx Otur: '''Shut up! ''*beep/fuzzy screen*'' '''Skit 4: Do we kill him?! Watch the video and you'll know what I mean: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDv0E4Yzpzo '''Anime Referenced: Black Butler: Book of Atlantic Adam Beetle: 'How did we get in this mess?! Microchip controlled mutants?! ''The camera pans down to see a mad scientist who has created strange looking mutants and the Rebel Hunters are trying to fight them off. '''Mad Scientist: ''*evil laughing* Foolish mortals! Evolution has truly failed you all! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I already know what you're gonna say, but can we just kill him? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Don't. I know he's annoying but we're supposed to-GYAH! ''A mutated lion jumps on to her but she stabs and electrocutes it with her kunai. Amber von Olympus: 'Let's just try and talk! I'm sure we can figure something out! Please deactivate the microchips! '''Mad Scientist: '''No! I'll only deactivate them if you kneel before me. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yeah, you're right Setsuna let's kill him. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Not yet. I know he's a drag. ''The more mutants show up. Eigou and Nia wrap their whips and kusarigamas around them and electrocutes them. Everyone gets back to fighting the mutants. 'Mad Scientist: '''This is a war! A war! Between science and evolution! In my own coliseum! ''*crazy laughs* 'Yang Hou: '''Boss! Do we kill him?! '''Foxx Otur: '''You stopped me earlier! You said they'd us more if we brought him in alive! '''Mad Scientist: '''Last chance, failed organisms! Kneel before your new king! ''The screen splits into 10 parts, each part showing the Rebel Hunters with their respective partners '''Rebel Hunters: '''Yep let's kill him. ''*beep/fuzzy screen*'' '''Skit 5: You haven't won anything yet! Clip: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu5dgoxEa8g '''Anime referenced: Yuri on Ice *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 6: MY CAKE!!!!! Clip: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7P88bpzxt8 '''Anime referenced: Fairy Tail *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 7: Bet your dessert Clip: ''' '''Anime referenced: Kakegurui *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 8: Fire Fists! Clip: Anime referenced: One Piece *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 9: I came along cuz I want cheese Clip: ''' '''Anime referenced: Puella Magi Madoka Magica *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 10: Awesome swords! Clip: ''' '''Anime referenced: Bleach *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 11: Omai wa mou shin de iru Clip: Anime referenced: Fist of the North Star *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 12: What is your full name? Clip: Anime referenced: Fullmetal Alchemist *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 13: I hate this... Clip: Anime referenced: Saga of Tanya the Evil *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 14: Accidental kiss Clip: Anime referenced: Naruto (original) *beep/fuzzy screen* Skit 15: Yandere Time! Clip: Anime referenced: Future Diary *End of all skits* Category:Fan Webisodes